A Very Tiva Christmas
by itsdahveed
Summary: (This is just a very short Tiva Christmas drabble that I did because i was in the spirit) Tony is attempting to give his wife and daughter a lovely night (dinner and a movie) two days before Christmas. I will upload more chapters later on (before Christmas)


Tali twisted and tugged at Ziva's cascading curls and giggled as Ziva played with her pint-sized toes. Ziva always noticed new things everytime she looked into Tali's sparkling brown eyes. They were almost identical to her own, as Tony would say. Tali had an outstanding resemblance to her father, but she had the warrior-like nature and quick reflexes of her mother.

This year would be little Tali's first Christmas, and Ziva's second Christmas as Mrs. Dinozzo. Tony surprisingly said that he would take care of dinner tonight and he let Ziva and Tali cuddle on the couch by the fire. Ziva was expecting a pizza and wine like they usually do on movie nights but the sounds of clanging pots and pans from the kitchen made her suspect otherwise.

Ziva relaxed into the leather cushions and enjoyed the leisure of not fretting over dinner arrangements, although she did let her mind wander into the possibilities of what movie Tony had chosen for them tonight. He had often chosen cartoons or children's movies when Tali was at home, but when Gibbs or Abby babysat for a night, he would pick out "classic" movies as he calls them. Tonight was December 23, so it was very likely he would choose a Christmas movie.

Ziva was distracted by the thoughts in her head when she heard a the ringing of bells and voices joined in harmony. She turned her head to see her husband's cheesy smile above the CD player, with an open Christmas music CD case on top. The speakers of the CD player blasted out Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and Ziva relaxed back into the couch "Dinner will be ready shortly" Tony said slyly as he trotted back into the kitchen. Tali looked up at Ziva with her big brown eyes and head of curly brown hair and began to fuss.

"Will you put a bottle in the microwave for Tali? She's getting hungry" Ziva shouted to Tony.

"Right away my dear" he said once again in the same, smooth voice. Ziva heard the beeps of the microwave and a minute later she saw Tony in his ridiculous red and white Santa Clause hat presenting a bottle of warm milk to the fussing Tali. Tony lingered for a second then suddenly got a look of excitement on his face and ran off to the bedroom, returning only seconds later, presenting a small white dress with a pair of angel wings for Tali. "Well," Tony said with his signature Dinozzo smile creeping onto his face "Baby's first Christmas!" he said, as Ziva displayed a look of complete adoration for her husband's consideration.

Tony picked up Tali into his arms with such a gentle touch that reminded Ziva why she loved him so much, and carefully slipped Tali into the angelic outfit, complete with a silver and gold halo that Ziva was sure would never stay on Tali's little head.

Tony looked proud, although he didn't have time to say "Tada!" because he was drawn back into the kitchen by the alarming sound of bubbling water. He gently placed Tali down into Ziva's arms and dashed into the kitchen, where a forgotten pot of overcooked spaghetti was boiling up and over the sides, spilling out onto the stove. He tamed the bubbles by switching off the gas and using his oven mitts to extract the pot from the lingering heat. Careful not to let the boiling hot water splash up onto him, he poured the spaghetti into a colander in the sink. His attempt at surprising his wife with a decent meal was ruined.

Ziva, having the natural instinct of a mother, ran into the kitchen to check on her husband and saw a distraught Tony dumping smoking spaghetti into the garbage can. She felt pity, but also an overwhelming sense of pride in her husband for trying so hard to please her.

Holding their little angel in her arms, Ziva walked up behind Tony and placed her hand on his shoulder in condolence, which in no time, turned into a hug with little Tali sandwiched in between. "We still have a movie" Tony whispered into Ziva's ear.

…


End file.
